


Let's stay here forever

by Jessicatastic613h



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicatastic613h/pseuds/Jessicatastic613h
Summary: In which it is 2010, and Harry Styles is still just a boy.(aka the X-factor era fic that I spent way too much time attempting to make canon compliant. Enjoy!)





	1. Chapter 1

It’s two minutes before the moment that could make or break his life, and Harry Styles is spending it having the longest piss of his life next to the most beautiful boy he had never seen.

Fuck his bladder and fuck himself for managing to drink three (3) whole cups of soda on the car ride over, and not thinking of the consequences. Because he could hear the steady sound of applause and knew that as soon as it faded, he would have to be on that stage, singing his goddamn heart out.

And yet-

In all of his attempt to _hurry it up_ , Harry had misjudged his aim, something that he had prided himself as one of the few things he was good at, because somehow Harry had managed to both waste away even more of his precious time and make a hell of a first impression, both in the span of less than a second. 

The boy is staring at him with something that Harry couldn’t quite read but he’s pretty sure is a mixture of disgust and uncomforte, and Harry doesn’t even blame him- because there is a spot on his trousers that most definitely wasn’t there before, and now, Harry thinks, and he’s gone and done it- he’s managed break the single most important unspoken rule of bathroom etiquette:

To not get your piss anywhere in the proximity of your urial buddy, no matter how much of a rush you’re in, or how much attractiveness the aforementioned person possessed. 

“Oops-“ Harry managed to stutter out, his mouth not quite catching up with his brain, because he couldn’t think of much else to say- _“sorry?” “wholehearted apologizes for getting my piss on your trousers, but I’ve really got to go?”_

Too late to say anything at all-because the the fading claps told him all he needed to know- there was a time and place for contemplation and embarrassment, and this wasn’t it- the self. Pulling up his pants in a flurry, he just managed to make out out the door, cutting off the boy’s “Hi-“ mid word. 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s later- hours, and though Harry is still a bundle of nerves and buzz, the excitement is slowing fading away- Harry can’t stop playing the “yes, yes, yes’s” over and over in his head- this, he thinks, will be one of the best moments of his life- surely, nothing can top it- and then a familiar voice interrupts his thoughts. 

“It’s the strangest thing, you look so familiar, have we met before?” 

Harry looks up- and it takes a few moments to match the voice to the face, and a few more, to manage to make out anything that is even close to words- his brain has seemed to take that moment to completely and utterly blank. 

“Um, yeah- by the -um” Harry feels his cheeks redden “Urnials..”

The boy laughs, the laughiest laugh harry’s ever heard if there was one, which doesn’t exactly make sense but the boy is actually saying the words “Ha, ha, ha” out loud- he’s something out of a cheesy high school musical, except it doesn’t seem like a act. “I know that- could never forget that if I tried- but before that- me memory’s a but wonky but I’m sure we’ve met.”

“No, don’t think so- think I would remember you if I did.” Harry says- which doesn’t come out entirely the way he wanted it to- or maybe it did, because the boy is smirking, and Harry smirks back. 

“You were great- by the way. I was watching from backstage- “isn't she lovely”- I love that song.”

“It’s my mum’s favorite-“ 

“My audition ins’t till later- me name’s Louis, by the way. Louis Tomlinson.”

“Harry. Harry Styles” 

“Like Harold?

“No, nothing like Harold- Harry’s from me grandad from me mum’s side.”

“Yeah, yeah, well, see you later, Harold- “

Harry can’t help grinning as the blue eyed boy makes his way back into the crowd- a little skip with every one of his steps- It’s his confidence, Harry thinks, wishing he could have even an once of this boy’s personality- it’s jealousy- Harry decides it’s jealousy. He cares too much and his boy doesn’t seem to care at all and there’s something bright and amazing in that fact. 

For a moment Harry isn’t too sure if he wants to be this boy or if he wants this boy- and then he diminished both thoughts. He might not ever see Louis agai


	3. Chapter 3

He does.

Louis makes it through easily-

Harry watches it on a tiny screen, sitting backstage, next to his mum who can’t stop gripping his hand, and his sister, who rolls her eyes at him but their’s pride in her gaze.

Backstage is emptying slowing, security guards trying to usher everyone out, and Harry tries to find the boy- Louis- again in the ocean of people file-ing out from the doorway. He thinks he sees him, the top of his mob of brown hair, but maybe not- there’s too many people and it’s too loud and soon the sun is blaring in his eyes, and it’s too late.

_

Bootcamp begins.

It’s the night before, long past midnight, and Harry’s too jittery and excited to get much sleep. He knows that he’ll regret it tomorrow but his brain is racing now. 

There’s a part of him that still doesn’t believe it. Still doesn’t realize that this is really happening. He feels as if he’s floating- It’s like the time the band was in Jack’s dad’s garage and he took a puff of whatever was in that joint- everything too light and too fast.

It this is a dream. He tells himself. He doesn’t want to wake up just yet.

And he falls asleep to that thought, a smile still playing at his lips as he wakes up the next morning.

_

He’s there early- the only other boy his age sits across the room and walks over when he hears Harry’s arrival. He’s Liam, a bit too loud and a bit too fast. Harry doesn’t mind because at least it means the other boy won’t notice that Harry does’t respond at all.

 _He’s been here before_ \- He tells Harry. - _Will give him a few pointers is he needs ‘em._ Harry can only nod before Liam’s off again, talking about all the judges, and then all the other contestant, and then about his favorite songs. Soon more people start to arrive and Harry’s not too sure how they got to talking about sisters- Liam’s got two, annoying as heck but he loves ‘em. Harry saids “one” which is enough for Liam because he’s talking again, and would continue if not for Simon, yes, that Simon, walking into the room, which immediately engulfs into silence.

He’s every bit as imposing and scary as he was during Harry’s auditions, as on TV. “This is not a joke-“ He tells them all. “This isn’t a game. This isn’t some silly little band. If you’re going to not try, then get out right now-“

He saids the last bit with a little too much force, and the girl who sits a seat away from Harry’s looks close to tears. Nobody leave though.

“Okay then-“ Simon looks around the room, and then, for the first time since they’ve met, he actually smiles. “Welcome to Bootcamp."

And of course, the cameras are there, ready to catch every one of the cheers that follows his words.

 

****

Harry’s walking for his mum on the couches, with Liam again, who is beyond excited- he asks Harry how he thinks he did today, and isn’t satisfied by Harry’s “Fine.”

“Comeon now, mate-“ he saids. “How do you think I did- still need to work on getting the high notes, don’t you think?”

“You did good-“ Harry repeats, unsure what much else to say. Because if Liam needs _work_ , then what does he need? A fucking new voice? He’s never been one to be too self-conscious, but suddenly he realizes the intensity of the situation, hundreds of kids, and adults too, with great voices, who want this as much as he does.

He’s thankful when a voice interrupts his thoughts. At first he doesn’t recognize it, but then he looks up and sees those familiar baby blue eyes and grins. “Louis!”

“Hey Hazza-“ He saids. He’s more quiet this time, with more people around. Less animated.

“I’m Liam-“ Liam is quick to introduce himself.

Louis finds a seat next to Harry, and they make small talk. “You were amazing today, Harry- And you too, Liam- heard Simon talking to you two, told you guys you were going to make it big.”

Simon hadn’t exactly put it like that, but Harry isn’t one to reject a compliment, so he saids “Thank you.” Liam’s less accepting, seemingly uncomfortable at Louis’s words.

“It’s true. Mark my words, mates, you two are going to be famous. I know it.”

Liam blushes and looks away. “Oh stop it. Got much of a chance as you do.”

Harry wants to say- “You too.” But he doesn’t have a chance, because Louis’s up now, handing his phone to a pretty blond girl passing by.

“Babe, could you do me a favor? Just a quick photo?”

Louis make his way back to the other two, and grins at them, right before the camera flashes in their eyes.

“What was that for?” Liam asks, more curious than anything.

“I’ll sell it on eBay when you guys are selling out stadiums-“ He saids, slipping the phone back in his pocket. “Probably’ll make a hell lot of money too.” 


End file.
